The Drawing of Times Revised
by sparki1011revivedx
Summary: Several unsuspecting people from different times enter the world of Inuyasha. They no nothing of the lands and yet they know so much.
1. Chapter 1: The first Drawing

-1**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but characters I make here are owned by me so I do own something…for once.

This is my first fan fiction with this account my old account being sparki1011 a few years ago…I think lol. So enjoy this adventure, sit back and relax as you enter a tail of strength, love and courage. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Drawing of the First**

John looked up at the next bed starring off into space thinking off when it will all end. The fighting the death's of innocent people., all because of this damn war in Iraq. Why he joined the military, he thought hard, was a mystery to him. He knew his father would want him in the military since he was a young lad but his mother was unsure of his father's wishes. His father always wanted the best from his son, the best sportsman, the best academic, the best of everything. It was hard on John during his life, but only harder here.

John sat up in his bed wishing he was home away from all the fighting. He looked around the room to find all his comrades asleep under the silent black night. The clock said midnight as John looked tiredly at it only thinking of what was to come in the morning. Another day of patrol to look forward to and another day of a chance of dying.

"I'm sick and tired of these damn patrols," John whispered to himself, "every time I'm on one I nearly get shot."

"What the hell are you talking 'bout kid," a deep voice came from above.

The owner of the voice leaned his head over the side of his head to take a look at John. The man was big guy, he was black and had no hair left on his shiny scalp. His arm's were the size of tree trunks and lags to match. He was a private in the military, been there as long as John but didn't take kindly to orders, always thinking it was racist of him being asked it.

"Well, I said every time I go on a patrol I nearly get killed," John said looking straight into the man's dark eyes, "Besides Theo, you always find a way to get out of patrol even if it means spraining your ankle on purpose."

"Yeah, whatever," Theo said turning to his side, "Let's get some sleep."

"Trying to get out of the conversation," John said shaking his head with a grin while drifting of into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John awoke to Theo shaking him violently to get up. With a big yawn John stood up and put on his uniform. A sand camouflage pants, coat and helmet with a shit shirt under the coat. He tied his black leather boots tight and grabbed his rifle. A M16A4 single shot or burst rifle with 32 rounds per magazine. Along with the gun he carried the gift of a .50 Desert Eagle handgun. He grabbed three m16 magazines along with the one loaded and two more .50 clips.

The patrol felt like it went on for hours. The sun beated on his white forehead and sweat dripped from his brown hair past his brown eyes and stopping on his beard. John looked up to the sky, mouth open, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Theo gave him a gentle shove to keep the patrol moving. John kept walking tiredly into the hot sand only seeing the city in the distance.

"Corporal John," a man with the rank of Major said, "Get over here, quickly."

"Yes sir!" John said excitedly, "What do you want, sir?"

"Use your binoculars and look at the city," commanded the major.

John picked his binoculars up hanging from his chest. He looked through them looking at the city, seeing nothing at first. It hit him when he saw a shine, possibly a scope from a sniper or maybe something else. He put his binoculars down and looked at the major questionably.

"John, you take sergeant Hopkin's sniper and shoot it" the major said, "We're sure it's an insurgent and you are the best shot for this."

"Yes, sir," John said taking the sniper from the sergeant.

John laid down on the hot sand hoping not to get it in his boots. He put the tripod down and set the sniper rifle firmly on it. John slowly aimed the scope at the shining object in the distance. He took his finger off the trigger guard and placed it on the trigger.

In the distance a large noise rang throughout the desert. John looked behind him to see private Theo shot in his head. Theo and John became close friends when they first came to basic training. Now he laid dead behind him, a bullet in his head and blood poured out. John closed his eyes and started concentrating again. He aimed the rifle at the shine and pulled the trigger. The rifle's pulled hit amazingly from the distance and the enemy's rifle dropped from the wall onto the ground.

"Good work," the Major said, "It's too bad private Theo had to be lost for this patrol."

John said nothing and handed the sniper rifle back to sergeant Hopkins. John kneeled next to Theo's lifeless body and closed his eyes with two fingers. John didn't want to look anymore so he turned and kept pushing on with the patrol as two soldiers took Theo's body back to base.

The city was small and deserted with doors swinging open as if everyone was driven out. John looked to the middle of the city where they were heading to rest then return back to base. He saw a well in the middle and some benches around the area.

The area was clear and the soldiers made a 360 degree perimeter of the area. John took out his canteen and took a small sip of his water saving the rest for the journey back. The sun was getting hotter as the day went though it was peaceful. He sat on the edge of the well looking around the area. The behind a building a man swung around the corner and opened fire.

John, surprised by the attack, lost his balance and fell backwards in the well. Everything he had with him came down as well. On the way down he seemed to pass out or feel into a dreamlike state. He saw shadows cover the wall of the well with fangs and they seemed to be after him. John flailed about trying to get to safety and suddenly it was over, he was on hi butt in the well.

Everything seemed quiet, no gunfire. John examined the well wall all around to find a way to climb out. It was dirty and no water was in it. Then he saw a rope which he tugged on to make sure it was sturdy. It held and john looked up to the top of the well to see if anyone was looking down.

"Hello?" John said, "Is anyone up there? Sergeant? Major?"

John grabbed the rope and put his feet on the well's wall. He climbed up and felt a light breeze touch his hot head. He looked around astonished by the sight. No desert, no soldiers, nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. The place was beautiful compared to the harsh desert…

To be Continued…

The first has been drawn into the past of Japan. A strange place unknown to him. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2: The Way of the Mafia

Short Chapter!

Chapter 2: The Way of the Mafia

Mattieo walked down the streets of New York. He was walking in the Bronz watching men and women walk to destinations unknown to him. Mattieo put his arm into his coat watching a tall thin man in a tan colored suit walk in his direction. Mattieo stopped walking and eyed the man carefully. The man was only a few feet from his position and Mattieo pulled out a revolver.

BAM BAM BAM!

The tall man fell to ground trying to reach in his coat for his weapon. Mattieo hid his weapon and looked at the ground as he ran down several alley ways. Mattieo busted through a door in one of the alley ways and was confronted by a big man.

The man was big and chunky but was very renowned by the family. He wore a black hat and black suit to match. He looked at Mattieo worriedly as if he would see a ghost come from behind Mattieo. The man then smiled greeting Mattieo into the appartment building.

"Mattieo," said the man, "it's good to see you got back safely and left the heat behind."

"Yeah Pauly," Mattieo said scratching his brown stubs of a beard, "No one followed me and I got out of there before anyone new what happened.

Pauly nodded leading Mattieo into one of the rooms. In the room sat another man, clean cut and young. Mattieo sat in one of the chairs facing the desk that the man sat behind. Mattieo waited patiently for the man to look up at him.

"Good work my boy," the man said with a crackling voice.

"Thank you Don," Mattieo said softly.

"Go get ready with some heavier equipment," the Don said, "you have another little mission to do with pauly. Pauly will explain you the mission."

"Yes Don," Mattieo said leaving the room.

"Ok Pauly," the Don said, " Mattieo is a traitor, I see it in his eyes. You take him out back and push him into the well. Close it shut and let him die in there."

"Yes Don," Pauly said.

Pauly stood up and bowed to the Don. Pauly new he had to make up a story for Mattieo. Pauly looked at Mattieo seeing him grab a sub machine gun and several clips. Pauly went up to Mattieo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok Mattieo," Pauly said, " Let's go down back, we gotta take a care outta here."

"All right," Mattieo said obediently following Pauly to the back.

The back was small and there was a door leading to the garage. Mattieo was walking past the well and felt something shove him violently. Mattieotripped on his feet and saved himself by grabbing the side of the well. Pauly grabbed Mattieo by the shoulders and threw his body over the side of the well. Pauly quickly shut the well with a heavy stone as Mattieo's screams faded away.

Mattieo saw only Pauly and then nothing as he fell towards the bottom of the well. His body felt lifeless and Mattieo assumed he was dead. Something big shined the area bright and it was a hideous creature. Mattieo backed away scared of the figure and tripped on something. Mattieo hit his head on the ground passing out.

Light shined brightly into the well as Mattieo opened his eyes. The Tommy gun was still in his hand as he looked up into the light. Mattieo stood up and strapped the Tommy gun onto him and climbed a rope in the well. He reached the top and his mouth dropped.

"Holy fucking hell," Mattieo said looking at an endless field of grass.

In a distance walked a shadow away from him. Mattieo hid behind the well watching the figure dissapear away from him. The figure seemed to be dressed in some military uniform. The man also seemed to have a weapon.

Mattieo took a deep breath and ran to the figure yelling, "Hey you!"

The figure turned around and shouted back, "Who are you?"

Mattieo caught up with the figure breathlessly and collapsed in front of it. Mattieo looked up the see a man in a strange looking military uniform. His weapon was yet stranger to his eyes.

"I'm Mattieo," said Mattieo lifting his body back up.

"The name's John," the man said…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok hope you liked this chapter more to come later (going on vacation), maybe not for a while maybe tomorrow. Please reviewJ


End file.
